Stray Bullet
by Mr.HotPocketCrotchRocket
Summary: Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold's desire to strike back at the society that looks down upon them is what attracts them to DOOM and drives their friendship. Will they be able to realize true purpose in the midst of the tragic events they cause at Columbine?
1. Alone in a Crowd

**Stray Bullet**

**Chapter 1: "Alone in a Crowd"**

by HotPocketCrotchRocket

**A/N:** Each Chapter will alternate between characters. This chapter will be told though Dylan Klebold's point of view.

-----

I am your holy totem  
I am your sick taboo  
Radical and radiant  
I'm your nightmare coming true  
-----

I sat alone at the very back of the cafeteria in Columbine High School, halfheartedly eating the burnt cheeseburger provided by the school for lunch. People used to come over and ask me if I felt okay, or if I wanted to come sit with their friends. I accepted once, but of course after the first couple minutes they forgot all about me. I sat there the next day, and they ignored my presence except to stare at me as if to say "Why are you still here?". After that day, I began sitting as far away from others as possible, and nobody has ever bothered to sit with me since.

At first I felt lonely, but soon I began to resent them. Sitting with only whom they considered the most high class and popular people, eating their lunches while forever competing for that one moment of self aggrandizing glory in which they hog the intellectual spotlight, holding dominion over the entire SHALLOW....POINTLESS...conversation.

Having finally finished my lunch, I left the cafeteria to head to the library until the end of the period. If I was quick enough I could use one of the few computers in the back.

'SUCCESS!', I thought, seeing all three computers vacant. Logging on to these school machines took forever, but at least it was worth it. The librarian never payed attention to who was using them, or at least assumed we were doing class assignments.

Several minutes later the computer was usable and I had started up Netscape, but before I could even type in a site, I heard Eric Harris' voice for the first time.

"Hey Douche bag, move over"

Great, another jock asshole to brighten my day. I wasn't taken aback by his attitude, he was the same as everyone else.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I was here first", I replied angrily.

"Number one, my name is Eric", He said narrowing his eyes to glare at me, "Number two, that's my computer"

My first reaction was to punch this jerk right in the face. I was never good at fighting, and I would just get in trouble. I didn't want my parents angry at me for getting suspended. You could say I wimped out, but I thought it best to just move over and make him happy.

By time I'd logged on to the next computer, there was only ten minutes left of lunch. I was entertaining myself playing minesweeper, until curiosity got the better of me and I peeked to see why Eric was so hell bent on using that particular computer. There he was, blasting away through DOOM, and on the school computers!

"Hey Eric, how did you install that? I tried before but every computer in the school blocks installing new software"

"Simple", He replied, "I brought the game files from home and added the registry files manually. They figure we should be too stupid to find the registry anyway."

I admired the way he found that loophole in the schools security so easily. I had obviously misjudged him, and upon second look it became obvious he was different from the rest of the jocks and preps that made up our school in this Colorado suburb. He was about six feet tall with short black hair. He wore a black KMFDM shirt with a pair of blue jeans. It seemed that we had at least two things in common, DOOM and taste in music. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

I was broken from my thoughts by the bell signaling the end of lunch and the start of the next period. We both shut down our computers and began walking from the library.

"My name is Dylan Klebold, by the way", I said nodding my head in his direction.

He stopped, and stuck his hand out to me. It took me a moment to realize he wanted to shake hands, but once I knew I grabbed it immediately. I only hoped I was gripping firmly, the way my dad had said a man should be able to shake hands.

"Lets start over from the beginning then. I'm Eric Harris, it's nice to meet you. Starting tomorrow, lets play DOOM together."

I smiled and continued down the hallway to my locker. I took a look at my new schedule, and confirmed that I had Computer Applications starting this quarter. I made my way to the computer lab, and to my surprise Eric was already sitting at a computer in the far corner waiting for it to load.

"You have CA this period too?", I asked.

"Yup, starting today. I hope the teacher doesn't give much work, I've heard it's all just typing."

Unfortunately, our conversation was interrupted when the teacher approached the class as soon as the bell rang.

"Now everyone please log in to a computer using the first three letters of your first name, followed by your last name as your username and your student number as your password." she said.

The class all managed to log on, and several minutes later the teacher began her actual lesson.

"Now please go to the big button at the bottom of your screen that says 'Start' and click it. Good! Now everyone please find where it says 'Microsoft Office 1995' and go to 'Microsoft Word'. Good!"

Eric and I both heaved a heavy sigh and rested our foreheads on our palms.

This was undoubtedly going to be one of the most boring classes of the day. We would likely only be given simple yet time consuming tasks, and to make it worse we were to sit in front of computers that could so easily be otherwise used to entertain us!

I felt a wave of melancholy at the thought of an entire quarter filled with useless tasks designed for the morons we go to school with, but I quickly recovered. I felt strangely happy as I looked over at Eric with his head in his hands, because for the first time in so long, I finally had someone I might be able to call a friend.


	2. The Raids

**Stray Bullet**

**Chapter 2: "The Raids"**

by HotPocketCrotchRocket

**A/N:** This chapter will be told though Eric Harris' point of view.

-----

I am your worst enemy  
I am your dearest friend  
Malignantly Malevolent  
I am of divine descent

-----

"Go Go Go!!!" I shouted, sprinting as fast as I could. The fuse on my assortment of 200 firecrackers fizzled down, and then started going off. This faggot's trees were covered in toilet paper, his mailbox was superglued shut, and now he was waking up to the sound of 200 fireworks going off right on his front doorstep.

Me, Dylan, and our new friend Nate Dykeman ran as fast as we could down the street to the woods near the grassy hill.

"That was fuckin' awesome"

"Hell Yeah"

"WOO!"

"Hey, lets hit Tom's house", Said Dylan.

"Who's Tom?" I asked.

"That douche who shot at my bike, remember?"

"Hey", said Nate checking his watch, "It's 2:30, so we better hurry up"

We wasted no time heading towards our next target, stopping only to dodge cars. Seeing the light from a cars headlights I closed and raised my fist, my sign for us to duck for cover. We jumped the fence of a construction site nearby and hid in the foundation. We clearly saw the markings on the Jefferson County Sheriff's Department car, and our hearts all skipped a beat. Lucky the pig hadn't spotted us, so he just kept going.

"We're gonna have to cancel the next raid and head back to VoDKa's place", I said, referring to Dylan.

"Roger that, ReB" Dylan replied.

We hopped the fence, pausing of course to steal the sign for the contractor building the house. We ran for several minutes until we reached the trail that we could use as a shortcut to get back to Dylan's house.

Sneaking in was simple, and then we all got drunk off our asses while watching Bordello of Blood.

In the morning my dad came and picked me up. Nobody had a clue that it was us, another completely successful mission this summer. So far we'd pulled off four other raids, mainly against that dick-nugget Brooks Brown.

That Sunday I sat at my computer as usual. I was absentmindedly talking to some chick on AOL that I met in some chat room while I worked feverishly on a new map for DOOM II. I had made maps before, but this was to be my opus!

Several hours later, I was finally satisfied with my level. I was finishing off the release notes, and decided that I should include the story.

**A/N:** The following was written by Eric Harris himself, and not my work. (typos included) I did not change anything except some minor formatting to make it fit better.

OK, here goes: After defeating the demons on Earth, you learn of a new terror. Phobos,where this hellish battle all began, has been taken over again! When you were fighting hell on Earth, the demon back-up crew decided to pay a visit to Phobos again. No problem, right? All the installations where already destroyed by you and the first attack right? Yeah, that parts right, but half the surviving humans from earth took refuge there! We just re-did the structures to fit our needs, and moved in again. Bad idea. Those gates were still active. Sooo aah, chalk up another kill for the demons. After the 2nd attack on phobos, only 99% of the human population is left. Once you emerged from hell, you took the first ship you could to phobos. Once again, there were no survivors. Now its PAYBACK TIME! Those godamned alien bastards are gonna get one helluva BFG blast up their FREAKIN ASS! You land on the other side of phobos. Where the humans landed for the 2nd time. Your mission is to destroy the 2 main gates, and destroy the platoon of demons at the main teleporter from phobos to Earth. Use the maps, you'll need them to find all the hidden secrets and doors. Beware of the 2 gates, the ARE still active, and more demons might come through any second. The platoon guarding the teleporter out is VERY large, so beware. Good luck marine, and dont forget, **KILL 'EM AAAAALLLL!!!!!**

**A/N: **End of Harris' work.

Yeah, I thought. Thats the perfect way to end it, KILL 'EM AAAAALLLL!!!!! I hadn't really gotten much respect from a lot of dumbasses in the DOOM community but now they would have to admit that my DOOM levels were the BEST.

I set my computer to work uploading the level, and I felt that rush only a content designer gets when he uploads a new work for the first time. It was going to take forever, I wish my internet could be faster.

--

ReB: checkout my page, new WADs up!

VoDKa: sweet shit, downloading

VoDKa: damn, 2MB?

ReB: lots of custom shit, how long is it takin?

VoDKa: gonna be 2 minutes

--

ReB: checkout my page, new WADs up!

Kibbz: later

ReB: NOT LATER NOW

kibbz: mom needs to use phone

--

I got up for a much needed drink, and I couldn't stop thinking about my computer. When I first got it, I thought it was the best ever, A Pentium 75 with 8 Megabytes of RAM. Now I know I really need a new one, but fireworks for the raids was draining all our paychecks.

Summer was coming to an end, so there would be less time for raids. Maybe my money would be better spent on REAL RAIDS. Those bastards who look down on us, even though we're more intelligent than all of them. Idiots that can't even use a computer to type, much less design entire virtual worlds as I do. I want to make them all pay.

No more firecrackers, no more burning paper bags filled with dog crap on their porch, no more putting silly putty on peoples cars. Next year will be my senior year, and I want to end it with a REAL bang.


End file.
